gilmoregirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sookie St. James
Sookie St. James is a supporting character on WB drama Gilmore Girls. She is portrayed by Melissa McCarthy. Character After Rory, Sookie is Lorelai's best friend. She is bubbly, fun, quirky, enthusiastic, a brilliant chef and a great friend. When first introduced Sookie is the chef at the Independence Inn, vehemently perfectionist with her food creations, and tends to create havoc in the kitchen when she is in top form. Sookie is quite accident prone in her passion for the great feasts she conjures up, which is where Lorelai's more organisational nature provide the two with a perfect balance, both as great friends, colleagues and later co-owners of The Dragonfly Inn. Series arc Season 1 Sookie is mostly focused on her passion – her work at the Inn and spends her free time with Lorelai, and coming up with new and exciting recipes. Sookie's competitive streak with Luke is first seen when both cater food to the wake of Babette and Morey's cat CinnamonCinnamon's Wake. After Lorelai unintentionally insults Sookie's romantic life, she re-evaluates it and asks Jackson Belleville, the independent produce supplier for the innParis is Burning. Lorelai helps Sookie get ready and, though nervous, Sookie and Jackson end up at Luke's Diner having a great timeDouble Date. After doing a favour for a client, Sookie invites Lane, Lorelai and Rory to go see The Bangles play in New York, where Sookie and Lorelai have a great time, but have to harangue two of the three Chilton girls Rory invited when Lane was unable to goConcert Interruptus. Sookie and Jackson's relationship progresses, with Jackson attempting to cook for Sookie, who has trouble relinquishing control of her kitchenThe Breakup, Part 2. The two also attend the annual Stars Hollow Firelight Festival togetherStar-Crossed Lovers and Other Strangers. Sookie spends most the rest of the season being there for Lorelai when Christopher re-enters the Gilmores' lives, Luke's ex-girlfriend Rachel returns and Lorelai's relationship with Max Medina is getting serious. Season 2 Sookie plans a beautiful town celebration for Lorelai and Max' engagementSadie, Sadie... and is co-chair of Lorelai's bachelorette partyRed Light on the Wedding Night. Later, when Luke's nephew arrives in town, Sookie goes all out and prepares a ton of food for Jess to feel welcomeNick & Nora/Sid & Nancy. After realising that Mia wants to sell the Independence Inn, Lorelai freaks out on Sookie, without telling Sookie why, about the uncertainty of their future, now that going into business for themselves is not only a dream but has to workThe Ins and Outs of Inns. They quickly reconcile when Lorelai confides in Sookie what set off her freak-out. After Kirk wins Sookie's basket at the annual charity basket auction, Jackson reveals why he did not bid – he was hinting to Sookie to move in together. The two patch things up and Sookie says she wants to give it a go, but Jackson declines, and Sookie is flustered. :[[Jackson Belleville|'Jackson']]: I don't think we should move in together. I think we should get married. :[[Sookie St. James|'Sookie']]: I – Are you pregnant? Sookie happily acceptsA-Tisket, A-Tasket and they begin planning their wedding, which later suddenly comes to involve Emily Gilmore and giant, dancing paper machier mushroomsDead Uncles and Vegetables. After being reeled back in by Lorelai, Sookie realises that everything's become to grand and crazy and that she just wants a simple wedding with the man she loves. The season concludes with Sookie and Jackson's beautiful wedding held in the gardens of the Independence InnI Can't Get Started. Relationships Jackson Main article: Sookie and Jackson The two get into fights over food orders and other small things as they did before they began dating. Their first date begins awkwardly as a double date with Lorelai who is set up with Jackson's cousin Rune, but leads to a relationship between the two. They fall in love and get married in season two finale. During the show Sookie and her husband have two children: Davey and Martha with another on the way at the end of season seven. Trivia *She wears her hair in pigtails in early seasons. *She knows someone at the Culinary Institute of America. *A running joke with her and Jackson involves her criticizing his produce and eventually buying it. *She is accident prone and has destroyed a high-end Viking stove. Appearances Season 1 1.01 • 1.02 • 1.03 • 1.04 • 1.05 • 1.06 • 1.07 • 1.08 • 1.09 • 1.11 • 1.12 • 1.13 • 1.14 • 1.15 • 1.16 • 1.17 • 1.18 • 1.19 • 1.21 Season 2 2.01 • 2.02 • 2.03 • 2.04 • 2.05 • 2.08 • 2.09 • 2.10 • 2.11 • 2.13 • 2.14 • 2.17 • 2.18 • 2.19 • 2.21 • 2.22 Season 3 3.01 • 3.02 • 3.03 • 3.07 • 3.09 • 3.10 • 3.11 • 3.12 • 3.14 • 3.16 • 3.17 • 3.18 • 3.19 • 3.20 • 3.22 Season 4 4.01 • 4.03 • 4.04 • 4.05 • 4.06 • 4.07 • 4.08 • 4.10 • 4.11 • 4.13 • 4.14 • 4.16 • 4.18 • 4.19 • 4.20 • 4.21 • 4.22 Season 5 5.01 • 5.02 • 5.04 • 5.05 • 5.06 • 5.07 • 5.09 • 5.10 • 5.11 • 5.12 • 5.13 • 5.14 • 5.15 • 5.16 • 5.17 • 5.18 • 5.19 • 5.20 • 5.21 Season 6 6.01 • 6.02 • 6.03 • 6.04 • 6.05 • 6.06 • 6.07 • 6.08 • 6.09 • 6.10 • 6.11 • 6.13 • 6.17 • 6.18 • 6.19 • 6.20 • 6.21 • 6.22 Season 7 7.01 • 7.02 • 7.03 • 7.04 • 7.05 • 7.06 • 7.09 • 7.11 • 7.12 • 7.13 • 7.14 • 7.15 • 7.16 • 7.18 • 7.19 • 7.20 • 7.21 • 7.22 Notes and references St. James, Sookie St. James, Sookie St. James, Sookie St. James, Sookie St. James, Sookie